ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Heroes of Infinity
Avengers: Battle World of Infinity is an action-adventure crossover animated series. It consists the heroes of the Marvel Comics, DC Comics, and Mortal Kombat joining together against their enemies and undo the damage the Infinity Stones done in merging their worlds. It is inspired by the events of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Iago PUC's Avengers: Forces from the Infinity. Synopsis Characters Heroes Avengers *Captain America / Steve Rogers (Roger Craig Smith) *Iron Man / Tony Stark (Mick Wingert) *Thor Odinson (Travis Willingham) *Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner (Fred Tatasciore as Hulk; Nolan North as Banner) *Hawkeye / Clint Barton (Troy Baker) *Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (Laura Bailey) *Falcon / Sam Wilson (Bumper Robinson) *Ant-Man / Scott Lang (Grant George) *Wasp / Hope van Dyne (Kari Wahlgren) *Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (Grey Griffin) *Black Panther / King T'Challa (James C. Mathis III) *War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes (Ogie Banks) *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff (Lacey Chabert) *Vision (David Kaye) *Spider-Man / Peter Parker (Robbie Daymond) *Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (Kathreen Khavari) Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord / Peter Quill (Will Friedle) *Gamora (Vanessa Marshall) *Drax the Destroyer (David Sobolov) *Rocket Raccoon (Trevor Devall) **Groot (Eric Bauza as a Teen; Kevin Michael Richardson as an Adult) *Mantis (Jennifer Hale) X-Men *Professor X / Charles Xavier (Cam Clarke) *Wolverine / James "Logan" Howeltt (Steven Blum) *Cyclops / Scott Summers (Nolan North) *Emma Frost (Kari Wahlgren) *Storm / Ororo Munroe (Danielle Nicolet) *Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy (Fred Tatasciore) *Iceman / Bobby Drake (Yuri Lowenthal) *Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde (Danielle Judovits) *Rogue / Anna Marie (Catherine Taber) *Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner (Liam O'Brien) *Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff (Max Mittelman) *Colossus / Piotr Rasputin (Nolan North) *Armor / Hisako Ichiki (Stephanie Sheh) Power Pack *Zero-G / Alex Power (Haley Joel Osment) *Lightspeed / Julie Power (Alexis Tipton) *Mass Master / Jack Power (Jesse McCartney) *Energizer / Katie Power (Christine Marie Cabanos) Justice League *Superman / Kal-El / Clark Kent (George Newbern) *Batman / Bruce Wayne (Kevin Conroy) *Wonder Woman / Princess Diana / Diana Prince (Susan Eisenberg) *Flash / Barry Allen (Taliesin Jaffe) *Green Lantern / Hal Jordan (Nolan North) *Aquaman / King Orin / Arthur Curry (Phil LaMarr) *Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz / John Jones (Carl Lumbly) *Green Arrow / Oliver Queen (Alan Tudyk) *Black Canary / Dinah Lance II (Vanessa Marshall) *Hawkgirl / Shyera Hol (Jennifer Hale) *Zatanna / Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chabert) *Shazam / Billy Batson (Sean Astin as Shazam; Tara Strong as Batson) *Cyborg / Victor Stone (Khary Payton) *Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent (Laura Bailey) Teen Titans *Starfire / Princess Koriand'r / Kory Anders (Kari Wahlgren) *Nightwing / Dick Grayson (Scott Porter) *Beast Boy / Garfield Logan (Greg Cipes) *Raven / Rachel Roth (Tara Strong) *Robin / Damian Wayne (Stuart Allan) *Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes (Antony Del Rio) Forces of Light *White Lotus Society **Raiden (Richard Epcar) **Liu Kang (Matthew Yang King) **Kung Lao (Sunil Malhotra) **Kung Jin (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Special Forces **Sonya Blade (Ronda Rousey) **Jax Briggs (Ice Cube) **Johnny Cage (Andrew Bowen) **Cassie Cage (Erica Lindbeck) **Jacqui Briggs (Megalyn Echikunwoke) *Shirai Ryu **Scorpion / Hanzo Hazashi (Patrick Seitz) **Takeda Takahashi (Todd Haberkorn) *Lin Kuei **Sub-Zero / Kuai Liang (Steven Blum) *Outworld **Kitana / Kitana Khan (Kari Wahlgren) **Jade (Mela Lee) **Kotal / Kotal Khan (Phil LaMarr) **Baraka (Steven Blum) **Sheeva (Vanessa Marshall) Other Heroes *White Wolf / Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes (Scott Porter) *Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange (Liam O'Brien) *Ghost Rider / Johnny Blaze (Fred Tatasciore) *Nebula (Nika Futterman) *Doctor Fate / Kent Nelson (David Sobolov) *Catwoman / Selina Kyle (Grey Griffin) Villains *Thanos (Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) **Black Order ***Corvus Glaive (Patrick Seitz) ***Proxima Midnight (Erica Luttrell) ***Ebony Maw (Robin Atkin Downes) ***Cull Obsidian (Dee Bradley Baker) **Korath the Pursuer (Dave Fennoy) *Darkseid (Michael-Leon Wooley) **Kalibak (JB Blanc) *Shinnok (Troy Baker) **Cetrion (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) **Geras (Dave B. Mitchell) *The Cabal **Doctor Doom / Victor von Doom (Paul Dobson) **Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (Liam O'Brien) **Loki Laufeyson (Troy Baker) **Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (Josh Keaton) **M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton (Charlie Adler) **The Leader / Dr. Samuel Sterns (James Arnold Taylor) **Hyperion (Brian Bloom) *Masters of Evil **Baron Zemo / Helmut Zemo (Robin Atkin Downes) ***Arnim Zola (Mark Hamill) **Amora the Enchantress (Kari Wahlgren) ***Skurge the Executioner (Travis Willingham) **Erik Killmonger / Erik Stevens / N'Jadaka (Michael B. Jordan) **Klaw / Uylesses Klaw (Trevor Devall) **Baron Mordo / Karl Mordo (Phil LaMarr) **Yellowjacket / Darren Cross (Travis Willingham) **Attuma (Dwight Schultz) **Hyperion (Brian Bloom) **Abomination / Emil Blonsky (Robin Atkin Downes) *Venom / Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr. (Andrewn Morgado) *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius (William Salyers) **Mister Negative / Martin Li (Stephen Oyoung) **Electro / Maxwell "Max" Dillon (Crispin Freeman) **Vulture / Adrian Toomes (Dwight Schultz) **Scorpion / MacDonald "Mac" Gargan (Jason Spisak) **Rhino / Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn / Aleksei Systevich (Fred Tatasciore) *Taskmaster / Tony Masters (Brian Bloom) *Shocker / Herman Schultz (David B. Mitchell) *Dormammu (Phil LaMarr) *The Society **Lex Luthor / Alexander Luthor (Clancy Brown) **The Joker / Jerome Valeska (Mark Hamill) **Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva (Erica Luttrell) **Gorilla Grodd / Grodd (Charles Halford) **Sinestro / Thaal Sinestro (Troy Baker) **Black Manta / David Hyde (Khary Payton) **Black Adam / Teth Adam (JB Blanc) *Legion of Doom **Reverse-Flash / Eobard Thawne (Liam O'Brien) **Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel (Tara Strong) **Deathstroke / Slade Wilson (Fred Tatasciore) **Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln (Jennifer Hale) **Captain Cold / Leonard Snart (C. Thomas Howell) **Solomon Grundy / Cyrus Gold (Fred Tatasciore) **Giganta / Dr. Doris Zeul (Jennifer Hale) *Batman's Rogues **Bane / Antonio Diego (Fred Tatasciore) **Deadshot / Floyd Lawton (Matthew Mercer) **Scarecrow / Jonathan Crane (Robert Enguld) **Killer Croc / Waylon Jones (Steven Blum) **Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley (Tasia Valenza) *Enchantress / June Moone (Brandy Kopp) *Atrocitus (Ike Amadi) *Doomsday (Khary Payton) *Shao Khan's Regime **Shao Khan (Ike Amadi) **Kollector (Andrewn Morgado) **Shang Tsung (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) **D'Vorah (Kelly Hu) **Skarlet (Beata Poźniak) *Black Dragon **Kano (JB Blanc) **Kabal (Robin Atkin Downes) **Erron Black (Troy Baker) *Cyber Lin-Kuei **Sektor (Dave B. Mitchell) **Frost (Sara Cravens) Other Characters *Nick Fury (John Eric Bentley) *Aunt May Parker (Misty Lee) *Mary Jane Watson (Laura Bailey) *Harry Osborn (Matt Lanter) *Pepper Potts (Cindy Robinson) *Dr. James Power (Rob Paulsen) *Margaret Power (Julie Ann Taylor) *Wakanda **Dora Milaje ***Okoye (Danielle Nicolet) **The Jabari Tribe ***M'Baku (Kevin Michael Richardson) **The Border Tribe **Shuri (Kimberly Brooks) *Odin (Frank Welker) *Alfred Pennyworth (Martin Jarvis) *Oracle / Barbara Gordon (Alyson Stoner) *Lois Lane (Grey Griffin) *Jimmy Olsen (Sam Riegel) *Martha Kent (Jennifer Hale) *Cat Grant (Wendee Lee) Locations Earth Asgard Outworld Episodes The series consists of 52 episodes that lasts up to 22-23 minutes. Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Category:DC Comics Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Crossovers